Childhood
Authority & Independence The parental authority is a vital influence on early childhood, particularly for mammals. The child is born too vulnerable and weak to protect themself or to make their own decisions. Parents are able to impose restrictions (and associated rewards and punishments for abiding by them; see also Law & Order). Children are expected to abide by those restrictions until they approach adulthood and are able to define their own lifestyle choices somewhat independently (though limited by social authorities of their local species and external factors). The "Coming of Age" journey. Moving from a state of complete Dependence on the parent(s) (zygote, embryo, foetus, child, baby, toddler) :towards a state of Independence & Autonomy (adolescence, youth, adulthood, parenthood) ::(and eventually a gradual decline in autonomy and increase in dependence (retirement-aged)) Authority & Rebellion Rebellion against authority is a natural response to repeated experiences of conflict with said authority. The response can be behaviourally-suppressed using fear as a means to prevent said rebellion. This is how a wild animal is 'tamed' by a human trainer: the animal is taught to associate its aggressive responses with severe physical punishment (generally in the form of physical violence inflicted on the animal by the trainer, though sometimes the trauma is non-physical). Generational Independence Every generation experiences their own different version of this process, whether you grow up during a global period of stability or chaos influences both the styles of parenting and the kinds of children (and adults) that period produces. Every generation is raised in a different environment, with a slightly different experience of parental authority (and structural authority) as a consequence of their social environment (+intersections&class). Every generation has their own revolution ... because the generation that imposed its will upon us will always die before us. :...but not every generation suceeds! Too many of us fail to realise that the possibility radically change the world is inevitable, not utopian. The world WILL radically change in our lifetimes, its a matter of who is willing to fight hardest to make sure that change is in a harmonious direction. Exposure vs Sheltering One of the core conflicts in modern society can be viewed as clash of ideas between the conflicting values of groups who wish to shelter younger humans from the realities of human society and those who believe that social conditioning is largely harmful to socially-disadvantaged groups and that this "sheltering" mentality only serves to perpetuate those harmful social dynamics. Rarely are people strictly in on one side of this clash or another. For example, it is almost unanimously recognized that certain adult experiences are "not for children", on the basis of both physiological and psychological "common sense". Other times, this social "common sense" is actually used to diguise bigotry. For example, by claiming that seeing gay men kiss is "not for children" - which calcifies queer-antagonism into developing minds under the guise of "protecting children". Birth Order Impact on Personality https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Big_Five_personality_traits#Birth-order_differences :"Frank Sulloway argues that firstborns are more conscientious, more socially dominant, less agreeable, and less open to new ideas compared to laterborns. Large-scale studies using random samples and self-report personality tests, however, have found milder effects than Sulloway claimed, or no significant effects of birth order on personality.120121 A study using the Project Talent data, which is a large-scale representative survey of American high-schoolers, with 272,003 eligible targets, found statistically significant but very small effects (the average absolute correlation between birth order and personality was .02) of birth order on personality, such that first borns were slightly more conscientious, dominant, and agreeable, while also being less neurotic and less sociable122." Power Rangers https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Super_Sentai Air Date(s) February 21, 1992 :"The Birth (誕生 Tanjō) is the first episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, the first of an opening two-parter." https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Ep._1:_The_Birth Air Date(s) February 21, 1992 https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Ep._2:_The_Revival https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Ep._3:_Fight_in_the_Land_of_Despair https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Ep._4:_Revive,_Legendary_Weapons https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Goushi :"Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi (シャーマ族ナイト ゴウシ Shāma Zoku Naito Gōshi) is the MammothRanger (マンモスレンジャー Manmosu Renjā) of the Zyurangers, "Warrior of Wisdom". He is 27 years old (29 as of Super Sentai World, 47 years old in Gokaiger and 49 in Kyoryuger vs Go-Busters). He was the serious member although he was also caring and good-hearted. He had an older sister named Otome, whose death by Witch Bandora made him vow to avenge her. He is the only member who can read their ancient writing. He is the second-in-command to Yamato Tribe Prince Geki." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zack_Taylor 仮面ライダーシリーズ (Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger - Dinosaur Squadron Zooranger) https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Ky%C5%8Dry%C5%AB_Sentai_Zyuranger :"Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger (恐竜戦隊ジュウレンジャー Kyōryū Sentai Jūrenjā, translated into English as Dinosaur Squadron Beast Ranger) is the sixteenth installment in the Super Sentai franchise and the first Super Sentai series to be adapted into an installment of the American Power Rangers series. Footage from all 50 episodes were extensively used for the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yapFkynZYMU 「恐竜戦隊ジュウレンジャー」から恐竜戦隊ジュウレンジャー 恐竜戦隊ジュウレンジャー - Wikipedia https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/恐竜戦隊ジュウレンジャー Translate this page 恐竜戦隊ジュウレンジャー』（きょうりゅうせんたいジュウレンジャー）は、1992年（平成4年）2月21日から1993年（平成5年）2月12日までテレビ朝日系列で毎週金曜17:30 - 17:55（JST）に全50話が放送された、 Dinosaur Squadron Zuuranger - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia :"Dinosaur Sentai Juuranger "(Kyuriyu Sentai Juuranger) is from Friday, February 21, 1992 (1992) to February 12, 1993, 1993 (Heisei 3), every Friday at 17:30 - 17:55 (JST) 50 episodes were broadcast in total," https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yapFkynZYMU 「恐竜戦隊ジュウレンジャー」から恐竜戦隊ジュウレンジャー Power Rangers counterpart: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1) Original airing: February 21, 1992 – February 12, 1993 170,000,000 years ago, five ancient human tribes, with the protection of the Guardian Beasts, coexisted with the dinosaurs. This ended when the evil Witch Bandora started a war on the dinosaurs because of the death of her son Kai. Bandora decided that the only way Kai's death could be avenged was if she sold her soul to Dai-Satan, an evil, almost ice-like head creature who had immense power and who later in the series could be summoned by Bandora. In the end, the five tribes were ruined and the dinosaurs became extinct. The Guardian Beasts sealed Bandora and her minions on the planet Nemesis before going into hibernation. In 1992, Nemesis returned to Earth's orbit. Two astronauts exploring the planet accidentally released her and her minions from their prison. With Bandora free, her arch-enemy, the Mysterious Sage Barza retreated to his underground lair 2,000 meters below the apartment building where he worked as a front. There, he revived the five Holy Warriors of Justice he had been guarding, who had been in suspended animation to be awakened when they were needed. These five were each a member of the ancient human tribes, who coexisted with the dinosaurs. With the aid of the Guardian Beasts, the Zyurangers fought Bandora and her Dora Monsters. Books Murphy's Law: Pop-Up Book ---- np = 2215 10 [= [[Lp1] (last Lp9 was Moronicity, last Lp1 was 2106NeuD.Col) :2215 = 443 * 5 (2-almost prime) Category:Childhood Category:Human Culture